Destiny Quest
Destiny Quest is an epic by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Xinlo. Prologue Chapter 1: "A Day In The Life Of" It was a spectacular sunny day over Deax Nui, with just the slightest cool breeze to make oneself feel completely relaxed and at ease. It rippled the sparkling ocean around the island, making it twinkle like silver fairy dust. It was a the perfect day. And yet, here Xinlo was, sitting in an office, mapping out trees to be cut down. He hated his job as a forester; he sat in this same office most days, plotting routes and calculating expenses, while other lower-down workers went and marked all the trees he supposedly wanted cut down. He really hated destroying the forests of his home island, as they were so beautiful, but the job was extremely high paying. And after the trees were marked, he went out once a month, and felled them. As much as Xinlo hated destroying nature, he loved danger; he thrived on it. And chopping Deax Nui's massive trees was about as dangerous a job as you could get on said island. The trees had to be measured and cut with extreme precision, or it could crush someone. Hell, it could crush just about anything around it, including the guides. They tell you which way the tree's swaying, wind direction, wind speed, etc. Without them, Xinlo would most likely chop the wrong spot, and destroy even more beautiful forest. And his truck. Unfortunately, though, today was not that one day. He tore his longing gaze from the wall-filling window, and continued his dreary work. --- “Xinlo... Sir, wake up.” Xinlo's eyes snapped open, and he raised his head. “Wha-?” A short red and black Ta-Matoran stood in front of him. “Oh, Kara-” Seeing the accusing look in his secretary’s eyes, he added quickly, “I was just thinking, you know, in my head. Calculating. I wasn't sleeping,” he lied. This wasn't the first time he'd been caught asleep on the job. “Right. Well, you've got a call on line 4. Some big company wants to hire you out. I tried paging you, but you were... lost in deep, deep, thought.” “Oh, thanks.” Xinlo replied drowsily. She gave an amused smirk, and left the room. Xinlo picked up his phone, and struck up a rather un-engaging conversation with the city of Uteara's logging CEO. On his way back home, Xinlo passed by his favourite restaurant, “Olam's 'ole”. He went there every day after work, and knew everyone who resided inside. As he pushed open the door, the little bell at the top chimed, causing everyone to look round. “Hey, Xinlo!” the various customers greeted as he walked towards the back corner where his two friends sat. Xinlo nodded at the chef, Olam, who already knew he wanted “the usual”. His two friends, Eek and Touran, were two businessmen from the Industry Region, who both owned shops. Xinlo would regularly update his equipment in either of the two when he visited the region. “Hey guys. How's it going?” He asked both the visiting Matoran. Eek, a Cai-Matoran and natural salesman, replied with an unusually mellow tone, “It's alright, I guess.” Touran, a Ta-Matoran, nodded in his direction. “His shop was robbed yesterday. He lost half his stock, and some of his most prized possessions.” Eek shook his head. “There's a group of Vortixx that sneak in at night. I've had the place wired with every anti-theft device I could come across, but it didn't help. They somehow got in and stole some of my best equipment. But only weapons. They robbed my neighbour, Gravemos, about three weeks ago, as well. I think they're up to something.” “Well, they're obviously up to something,” Touran added, “They're stealing weapons! I don't know what the hell they need weapons for though; it's not like there's any threats or anything. Unless they plan to go on a massacre.” “let's hope not,” Xinlo said grimly, “We don't need another uprising like last year. As pathetic as that was, it still caused a few deaths. Something tells me these Vortixx know what they're doing. I still can't understand why you two stay there; there's plenty of business opportunities in Uteara, and it's ten times safer.” “This is our home, Xinlo. You'd have to blow it up before we'd leave.” Eek nodded his head in agreement. “You said you wouldn't leave Deax Nui for anything short of a miracle. Or a disaster. Well, that's how we feel about the Industry Region.” “Eh, I guess...” Just then, Xinlo's meal came. He continued chatting with his two friends for a time while he ate, then bid them farewell and continued on his way back home. Unlocking the door, Xinlo hung his axe on the wall behind it, and headed up the staircase to the fourth floor deck. Reclining on his lounge chair, he stared up into the sky. The De-Matoran let out a long sigh, expelling the stress and disappointment of the day. Just another boring day in the life of Xinlo... Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Characters External Links Category:Epics Category:Xinlo